


Relationships are hard to Define

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Erik has Issues, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Hank has known Charles and Raven since he was four, Hank has trouble defining friendships, High School, Logan is Hank's friend even if Hank doesn't know it, M/M, Mutual Pining, age change, k10phit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Hank to fall in love. Honestly it wasn’t.<br/>Hank had friends even though he constantly wondered if they were. Then there were the people who weren't his friends but were friendly too him. And there were also the people who Hank knew were just not friendly and would never be his friend.<br/>But then there was Alex Summers, the angry boy who pushed everyone away and who had also helped Hank when they were nine.<br/>So there was Hank trying to deal with his problems and the problems of the people who called him their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That summary, I'm not too keen on but it shall have to suffice for now.  
> I know I'm several years late to be adding to the Hank/Alex fics. But I love this pairing and I just wanted there to be more. So here's my strange take on it.  
> I hope you like this and let me know what you think.  
> I don't own these characters and I'd never have the nerve to claim such a thing. It's un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It wasn’t like Hank to fall in love. Honestly it wasn’t.

When Hank was four, and his parents were still acting like a couple, a new family moved in across the road. It took Hank’s mother two days before she caved in, baked an apple pie and waltz across the street to welcome them. Obviously Hank had to follow because his dad was working overtime again. If Hank was older, he would have realized that his father was sleeping with both his secretary and his boss. But Hank was four and the only thing on his mind was new neighbours.  
When his mother knocked on the door, it was the son who answered. Brown hair and bright blue eyes, brighter than Hank’s shockingly, was Hank’s first thought. But then the boy spoke. His name was Charles Xavier, he was eight, had an English accent and he was very happy to meet them. Charles was very polite and asked them to wait in the living room while he fetched his mother. The butler offered Hank’s mother iced tea while Hank had milk.  
It took Charles a while until he got his mother out. In the meantime, Hank’s own mother had started to fidget, she did that when she was annoyed. Hank on the other hand had started to look at the books on the shelves. He yelped when a small girl with golden hair peered around the doorframe next to one of the bookshelves.  
When he was younger, Hank was polite and friendly since no one had bothered to bully a four year old who didn’t realize that he was a little dorky. So he had greeted the blonde girl with confidence and kindness. The girl, Raven, was a little quitter but her smile was broad. Raven liked playing outside and looking for bugs (that Hank would later research) and they became quick friends. Also because the other children in their neighbourhood were either older or stuck up. But they didn’t know that.  
Over the years, Hank and Raven had become good friends. Charles was their friend too, but not as much.  
As he grew, Hank learned several things.  
The first, Raven wasn’t actually Charles’ sister. Legally: yes. Emotionally: yes. Biologically: no. But it didn’t change anything.  
The second, kids didn’t like nerds. Bullies didn’t like nerds and Hank was one.  
Thirdly, Hank had learned how to deal with bullies by avoiding them. Raven dealt with them with swearing and threats of violence that neither of them were capable of.  
The fourth, Raven and Charles’ parents just weren’t cut out to be parents. It really was just Charles trying his best to keep his sister alive and sane even when he wasn’t.  
The fifth, Hank’s own parents were staying together because it was financially better and his mother couldn’t be bothered with the hassle of dating. His father didn’t come home after he’d turned nine.  
Hank was now seventeen and in his second to last year of high school. It’s the second semester and he’s more than ready for university. Kids at high school just aren’t adults.  
Hank had a good group of friends. Well, they were Raven’s friends who had just accepted that Hank came along with Raven. Lots of people thought they were dating. At one point Hank thought he was in love with Raven and vice versa; though at different times. And they did, but it wasn’t romantic love.  
 In their little group of friends were Angel Salvador who was Raven’s rival/friend. When they were on the same side they were lethal. On opposing sides, well Hank just retreated to the library. Then there was Sean Cassidy. He got high a lot but was an amazing singer. He’d even started a band with some of the other kids at their school.  
Weirdly enough, Hank had his own sort-of-he-wasn’t-allowed-to-say friend. Her name was Emma Frost and she was the queen of their year group. Seriously, in primary school a whole lot of their year had gathered round for her ‘coronation’. Her crown was a paper one with paint and glitter on it. Emma didn’t say much and always had a slight smile to her face. People thought she was dumb. But she was almost as smart as Hank. Emma was known for wearing all white and it suited her. Eerily so. And she was only sort-of friends with Hank because she respected his intelligence. Hank had beaten her at a quiz in their final year of primary. From then on she’d say a kind word or two and warn him of any rumours. Once she’d even gone over to his house and they played chess for three hours. Raven didn’t know about Hank’s odd friendship with Emma, well she pretended not to.  
They were at lunch in the cafeteria. Hank was perched on the end seat with Sean next to him. Raven and Angel sat opposite, talking about some programme they had watched. Hank didn’t care, he just watched as Sean started placing his peas strategically into his mashed potato.  
“Hank,” Raven said. If he had been paying attention, he’d have known that she had said his name four times before.  
“Yeah?”  
“Charles is cooking tonight, remember?” He didn’t but he knew what that meant. Charles, who was twenty one, could not cook. Heat things up in the microwave, sure he was a master. But not actually cooking with an oven and ingredients and flames. No sir.  
“Alright, I’ll be over at five.” Because Charles usually started playing chess at six. Raven gave him a thankful look.  
“Oh there he is,” Angel said as she craned her neck to look past Hank. Hank knew not to turn around but Sean didn’t. The red haired boy spun around in his seat and had to hold onto Hank so as to not fall off. Hank’s broad shoulders and lanky build were enough to support him.  
“Who?” Sean asked as he looked around the cafeteria. “Ow!” Angel had thrown a carrot stick at him.  
“Don’t be so obvious!” She hissed.  
“She means Darwin.” Raven answered.  
“You mean Armando?”  
“His nickname is Darwin, Sean.” Hank stated though Sean was too far gone to care.  
“Ew, he’s with Howlett again.” For some reason, Angel didn’t like Logan Howlett.  
“That’s such a cool name,” Sean said once he finally turned back into his seat. “Like wolf.”  
“He does have the hair and aloofness for it.”  
“Hank gets it!” Hank was ‘rewarded’ with a heavy arm around his shoulder.  
“He’s probably dirty like one,” Angel added with her eyes still on Darwin. Raven looked at Hank who caught her eye and gave him the look only they shared. Their friends were weird but they wouldn’t give them up for the world.

The first bell had gone so Hank went off to his locker. It was a few hallways away from the others. This meant that Emma could come up and talk to Hank one on one. And she did just that. Hank was reaching for his English book when he her a soft ‘ahem’ from behind him.  
He didn’t turn but nodded his head slightly. Hank wasn’t allowed to look at Emma because one of the biggest nerds in school was not supposed to be on speaking terms with the queen of their year.  
“You have English next, yes?” Hank nodded. “Then I suggest you sit at the front.”  
By the time Hank had closed his locker and had looked back, Emma was gone. The meaning of her words was lost on Hank but he heeded her advice. Emma never talked to him without reason. Ms Munroe took Hank’s class for English. She was a very good teacher and had no time for slackers and time wasters. She was also one of the few teachers who took her time in answering Hank’s questions.  
None of Hank’s friends took English with him so he could really sit where he wanted. Usually near the middle. But when he walked into class, he was why Emma had told him to sit at the front.  
Alex Summers. Blond haired, blue eyes and muscled in the most unfair way. Unfair as in he was five foot ten and could still take down anyone who came after him. And he did. That was why Hank sat at the front.  
Alex Summers had a reputation. And issues of the anger variety. Alex Summers had been suspended for three months after breaking one guy’s nose, another’s leg and leaving the third guy with three missing teeth and trauma. Alex Summers was angry and violent and Hank wanted to leave that classroom. But really, Alex Summers had never done anything to Hank. Never talked to him, beat him up or even look at him. Hank thought that Alex Summers didn’t even know who Hank was.  
The reason why Hank always referred to Alex Summers as Alex Summers was because Alex Summers was the first guy Hank had ever had a crush on. Hank knew he couldn’t have been in love with Raven because at that time, Alex Summers had entered their primary school and turned Hank’s world on its head.  
The boy was mean and cold and didn’t talk to anyone. When kids started trying to be his friend, Alex Summers would either say something mean or do something mean. He didn’t have any friends, or attempting ones, after the second week. Except for Darwin who just laughed it off.  
And after seven years of nothing, Hank had expected to be over Alex Summers. But there was a reason why Hank couldn’t. It happened two months after Alex Summers had joined their school. It was after school and some older kids had dragged Hank off to the end of the field. The beating wasn’t too bad. Just a few weak punches and kicks. A jab here or there. But it was enough to get Hank on the ground and close to tears. The ten year old Hank was curled in a ball, waiting for another hit, and nothing happened. When he looked up, Alex Summers was there with his fist against the biggest boy’s cheek before the other went into his stomach.  
“Leave him alone!” Alex Summers had growled. He reminded Hank of the dog down the road. The other boys didn’t stay long after that. And Alex Summers, the boy who had pushed everyone away, crouched in front of Hank.  
“You ok?” He had asked.  
“Yeah, thank you.” Hank had replied, letting Alex Summers pull him up.  
“One day you’re going to have to stand up to them.” Hank had shrugged.  
“I can’t really fight. I don’t know how.”  
“Then you must be really happy that I do.” Hank didn’t understand. He didn’t flinch either when Alex Summers had put his hands on Hank’s shoulders, looking him square in the eyes. “I won’t let them hurt you, Hank.”  
“Thank you,” Hank replied with a small smile. Alex Summers’ smile was broad and Hank had so wanted so badly to kiss him. The first time he had ever wanted to kiss someone.  
The day after, Alex Summers got into trouble. Hank’s mum had found out about what happened after school and didn’t listen when Hank had said that Alex Summers had helped him. The blonde boy didn’t speak to Hank. Hank didn’t try to talk to him either.  
But now, sitting in his English class, that memory wasn’t helping Hank and his small panic attack.  
_Just focus on the lesson,_ he thought. _Just listen to what Ms Munroe is saying. It isn’t like he remembers you. And you haven’t done anything to piss him off._ So Hank did just that. He finished his work and learned a thing or two about _Hamlet_ which was helpful.  
While packing up his stuff, Hank chance a look towards the back of the room. Alex Summers was still in his seat, glaring at the table top like it had personally offended him somehow. But then Hank saw the briefest flicker of his eyes and looked away. Hank had never left class so fast before in his academic life.  
When school was over, he was thankful to get home. The bus dropped him off at four which gave him an hour to do his biology homework and the last bit of chemistry. When five o’clock rolled around, Hank was already at the door of the Xavier residence. The random thought of bringing apple pie drifted into his mind, bring a memory of his mother along with it.  
“What’s the matter with you?” Raven asked when she opened the door.  
“I gotta talk to you about something.”  
“Well ok, we have some time.” Raven let Hank in before they bypassed the living/dining/kitchen area to the stairs. Their house was a grand old thing, much like Hanks, so the stairs creaked. “Charles has over one of his science buddies and their friend.”  
“So this friend is not a scientist?”  
“No, a psychopath.” Hank didn’t ask further. They went into Raven’s room and closed the door. Her room was really big. She had enough space for a double bed, a walk in closet with an added bathroom, a TV and console area with a couch, a desk and two bookshelves. Raven went straight to flopping onto her bed while Hank perched on the edge.  
“So what happened?”  
“Alex Summers is back.” There was a moment of silence as Raven processed that. Obviously she knew about Hank’s feelings towards the returned rage machine and about their one encounter.  
“Well fuck,” was her response.  
“Thank you for that.” Hank sighed, falling on his side onto the soft quilt at the end of the bed.  
“Are you serious? What happened?”  
“Emma told me before class that I should sit at the front. When I got in, Alex Summers was sitting at the back. And I panicked for the first bit before focussing on the class.”  
“Education always seems to help you. And you can just call him Alex, you know.” Hank shook his head.  
“Can’t. Too personal.” It was Raven’s turn to sigh as she chucked one of her cushions at him. Then the door opened.  
“Knock, knock,” Charles said instead of actually knocking. “Oh Hank, you’re here. Excellent. Moira is here too.” Moira MacTaggert was Charles’ science buddy. Their friendship mirrored Hank and Raven’s pretty much. But Charles was more open about his sexuality since leaving high school.  
“Hank!” Moira called with a smile when she popped her head around the door. “Excellent, now we can teach you what you should actually be learning so Charles doesn’t have to cook.”  
“Hey, if I’m not cooking then who is?” Hank and Raven had gotten off the bed and started following the other two to the kitchen.  
“Erik is since he can cook.” Moira said.  
“I can so cook. And a first time should not be the one to cook.”  
“Its fine.” There was a man standing in the kitchen already. He had short, brownish hair and a square set jaw. His eyes squinted so Hank couldn’t make out colour of them. “Just tell me where everything is.” Hank instantly recognize the lingering of a German accent. He also noticed how ‘Erik’ talked with his bottom teeth showing rather than his top.  
“Hank McCoy, Erik Lehnsherr.” Erik’s face remained neutral as he nodded at Hank. The latter nodded back. There was no explanation of how Charles knew Erik nor Hank. Instead, Charles sat the two younger ones down while Moira pulled out a bottle of wine and three glasses. Erik never touched his. They all sat at the island bench. Charles and Moira started talking about what research they were doing at university while Hank sat there envious, Raven was bored and Erik was lost in the kitchen. After a glass of wine and a threat of a broken drawer, Charles went to assist Erik.  
“Erik is a part of our research group though his major is sociology.” Moira said when the other two stared at Charles. While he was animated in his talking, Erik was a minimalist and said very little.  
“Are you sure Erik isn’t the project?” Raven groaned, noticing the way Charles’ eyes lingered a second too long. Moira opted for taking another sip instead of talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange is the only word Hank could use to describe his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, second chapter.   
> God I just wish there was more for Hank/Alex.   
> I mean you find them a lot as a side pairing for Charles/Erik stories which is usually fun.   
> But these two need their own thing going on.   
> So that's where I come in :D   
> I'm glad you guys are here with me for this. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The weekend passed and Hank had spent most of it thinking about how he wasn’t thinking about Alex Summers. He had a brief reprieve when Sean had taken Hank and Raven to his band practise. Angel had said she was busy and that she didn’t care for Sean’s band.   
At school, the hallways were crowed as usual and Hank tried his best to stay small. It didn’t help that he was six foot three. Sean walked with him to their chemistry class. It was before lunch so Sean wasn’t high yet which meant that he was walking with a bounce rather than a drag in his step. They were chemistry partners. Firstly because Hank was Sean’s friend and secondly because Hank didn’t have friends. And the term partners was used liberally. Hank did most of the actual science while Sean was more than happy to get the equipment needed and add whatever needed to be added.   
“Hey Hank,” Sean said while holding a whole lot of test tubes. “How many test tubes do you reckon I can stack?”   
“Ah.” Hank really didn’t know. For most people, Hank expected that something like that wouldn’t work. But he’d seen Sean jump off a roof and come out fine as well as walking across a busy road blindfolded without any of the cars having to slow down or hit him. So for Sean, anything was possible. “I guess you could try. Just don’t break them.”   
“Aye, aye, Captain.” Sean saluted with his left hand and Hank wanted to correct him. But he’d learned that people didn’t like that. Class went by as it normally did. Though the class had stopped when they noticed that Sean had managed to stack most of the test tubes and had to stand on the desk. Their teacher was far too surprised and impressed to stop him.   
Hank’s next class was English and it went alright after Hank had realized that Alex Summers didn’t give a damn about him. And Alex Summers definitely wasn’t looking at Hank when he entered the room. Hank kept his eyes ahead the entire time and even at the end of it.   
When lunch came, Hank lost himself to his thoughts while the other three were busy chatting about their weekend. Sean had gone to some sort of concert with his band and had had a moment of enlightenment. Angel said that she’d tell the others what she had gotten up to after school.   
“Alright,” Raven said. “But you have to tell us.”   
“I can drive us to the pizza joint.” Sean offered.   
“Only if you’re not high while you’re driving.” Sean nodded, ignoring Angel’s unsaid threat that probably involved hair dye or fire. Hank didn’t want to know. “And you’re coming too, right Hank?”   
“Sure, Angel.” Whenever Sean or Angel included Hank or made sure that he was included, a part of him jumped for joy because that was what friends did and Hank never had friends apart from Raven and had always thought of them as _her_ friends. He really needed to give the other two the credit they deserved.   
“Awesome. I’ll pick you guys up by the south gate.”   
“Angel, we’ve got social studies right?” Angel nodded at Raven. “And Hank, you have maths?” Hank nodded. ‘Alright, we’ll be a bit later than you.”   
“That’s fine,” he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Sean then started talking about the band he went to see and Raven was the only one properly listening. Hank, before he started thinking of not thinking about Alex Summers, noticed Angel looking across the cafeteria with a small smile. That direction meant close to the exit. That meant Darwin. And Hank had a suspicion that her news had to do with him. But Hank left it in order to pay better attention to his friend.   
In biology, none of Raven’s friends were there.   
_They’re your friends too_ , Hank reminded himself. Darwin was in his class but they only spoke to each other minimally. But Darwin was never unkind and Hank tried to be friendly with a put on smile. It didn’t faze Darwin. But they didn’t sit together so Hank was excused from trying to come up with a conversation every time.   
Maths was last and Hank got there first. If Hank’s biology class was further away, he’d still be one of the first due to his long legs and tendency to walk as quickly as he could through the crowds.   
Hank’s desk was off to the side which made it easier for him to stay out of the general notice of others. About five others had already come into the class by the time Hank had got his books ready. It just made things easier when they were in order and ready. But what he wasn’t ready for was Alex Summers walking into his maths class. Hank’s irrational fear of the other boy was replaced with the fear of being caught staring. He looked down at his books a second after Alex had looked at him.   
_Oh no. Oh crap. Please go away. Please, please, please._   
“Hank?” He looked up to see Kitty Pryde taking her seat in front of him. Hank had to take a moment to calm down by noticing that her brown hair had been haphazardly pulled back into a pony tail.   
“Yeah?” He asked, noticing that Alex Summers was no longer in his line of sight.   
“You ok there? You’re looking a little pale.”   
“I’m always pale,” he remarked. Sun burning wasn’t something Hank was keen on. Especially after that summer where he spent most of his time in Raven and Charles’ swimming pool and forgot the sun block. Hank always learned from his mistakes.   
“Paler than usual, I mean.” Hank replied to Kitty’s easy going comment with a shrug of his shoulders. It was enough to sate her interest and she turned around.   
Maths was easy. Numbers made sense and didn’t make you second guess yourself once you knew the formula. There was always an answer and Hank always reached it. Getting lost in the equations was Hanks equivalent to people meditating or using synthetic help for stress relief. Every thought of Alex Summers became nothing by the third question.   
When maths was over, Hank gave Kitty a quick goodbye before leaving. They weren’t friends but they weren’t not friends either.   
Having long legs and a habit of walking fast meant that Hank arrived at the south gate before most people. When he got there, however, there was a small boy with brown hair and strange red lensed glasses already at the gate. The boy stared up in wonder at the tall, older boy approaching him.   
“Are you a giant?” The kid asked which threw Hank off for a moment. Kids usually didn’t talk to people they didn’t know thanks to the whole ‘stranger danger’ thing.   
“Ah, no. I’m a person.”   
“I’m Scott.” The kid, Scott, stated with a sense of pride.   
“Hank.”   
“That’s a weird name.”   
“Its short for Henry.”   
“Why don’t they call you Henry?”   
“I never thought to ask.” Hank never even thought of himself as Henry anymore. It was only his dad who called him that.   
“Brother!” Scott called, all interest in Hank suddenly gone. And then all of the blood in Hank’s body rushed to his cheeks as he watched the small boy run straight at Alex Summers. Thankfully the latter hadn’t noticed Hank, what with being too busy with lifting Scott up to rest him on one hip. Any trace of hostility in Alex Summers had disappeared as if it was never there. When Alex Summers did notice Hank he looked at the other questioningly. There was no threat there. So Hank thought it appropriate to explain and opened his mouth to answer.   
“Oi McCoy!” Sean called, having pulled up behind him, and honked the horn. Hank jumped awkwardly for someone so tall. “Get in.” Sean called, leaning over the passenger seat with the window down. Hank looked back to Alex Summers but couldn’t say anything to the other guy who stood there as if waiting for an explanation. He didn’t get one. Hank stumbled into Sean’s car and promptly pulled his seatbelt on. A part of him thought that the seatbelt was there just in case Sean started driving and Hank felt like throwing himself out. He didn’t dare chance a look at Alex Summers again while the two boys waited for the two girls.   
When they got to the pizza restaurant, Sean got two pizzas for himself and swore it wasn’t because of the munchies. Hank shared on with Angel while Raven had one for herself.   
“So what’s the news?” Raven asked with food still in her mouth. Hank used to correct her on such behaviour which only amounted to getting food stolen from his plate. So instead of doing that, he watched as a shy smile made its way onto Angel’s face.   
“I’m going out with Darwin.”   
“No shit.” Raven said, sounding surprised. “Since when?”   
“This weekend.” Answered Angel. “I wanted to tell you guys in person since you’re my friends.” Hank smiled down at his slice of pizza.   
“Nice.” Sean said with pride on his face before he stuffed it with two slices.   
“Sean, you eat like a pig.”   
“Oink, oink,” he replied with. Giving Angel a dumb wink too.   
Hank and Raven took the bus home. Charles had Erik over and Raven demanded to go over to Hank’s. They put on “Bill Nye the Science Guy’ but didn’t really pay attention to it. Hank had already watched it all.   
“So what’s with Charles and Erik?” Hank asked when he thought a considerable enough amount of time had passed.   
“I don’t know.”   
“Is that because you genuinely don’t know or that you don’t want to?”   
“Both.” Raven sighed and leaned her head of Hank’s shoulder. “All I do know is that Charles gets that goofy-idiot grin on his face when he mentions Erik.”   
“Ah.”   
“And the only thing Erik has going for himself is his good looks and cooking ability.”   
“He might have a winning personality under all that hostility.” Raven shrugged, signalling the end of that conversation.   
The day that followed started off strange, to only end stranger. But that fact remained a secret to Hank till the strangeness actually happened.   
Hank had maths and English first and second periods so his morning consisted mainly of not thinking about thinking about the blonde boy who radiated hatred from the back of the classroom. Already a week back and he hadn’t hit anyone or lashed out. It didn’t make Hank feel comfortable in the least. Biology happened without fuss or strangeness. It was at lunch, when Hank was putting his books away, when the strangeness occurred.   
“What the?” He muttered to himself as a slip of paper fell out of his locker. The paper was a little crumpled and ripped in the corner.   
_Dear Hank,_ the note read.   
_I was wondering if we could possibly meet after school._  
I need to tell you something.   
Meet me behind the bleachers ok?   
KP  
Hank instantly thought of Kitty Pryde who he had already talked to. She hadn’t acted out of the normal, but to be fair, Hank didn’t really pay much attention to her. So he had no qualms about going to see her though the bleachers weren’t a usual spot for people who weren’t friends but not not friends to meet.   
Lunch passed without Angel since she was with Darwin. Hank had an assignment to do so that left Sean and Raven to chat about other things. The two seemed close and Hank didn’t want to get between them. Mostly because he couldn’t determine their closeness.   
Chemistry happened without a fuss since it was a writing period and Sean was pretty good at writing. Even though the story was about dancing elephants working for an oppressive camel; but still good. Raven was fine in history. They worked well together, Raven and Hank and the latter found that chatting to Raven kept his mind off things. He didn’t mention the note. Logan Howlett was in their class despite not turning up half of the time to the point where the teacher was more surprised (and annoyed) when he did show up.   
Hank didn’t see Howlett till after class as he was heading to the bleachers.   
“McCoy,” Logan called out which made Hank jump.   
“Y-yeah?”   
“Where are you off to?” The question kind of threw Hank off.   
“The bleachers?” Howlett stared at him unimpressed.   
“Is that a question or a statement?”   
“Oh, a statement. I’m going to the bleachers.”   
“Thought so.” And then Logan grabbed Hank by the collar and dragged him back towards the school gates. Logan smelled like cigarettes.   
“Hey!” Hank protested, getting ruffed up in the process. “I have to meet someone there.”  
 “Yeah, I know. There was a note in your locker right?”   
“How did you-”   
“I saw Janos and Azazel skulking round there. They send notes to kids all the time, supposedly from a friend or an admirer.”   
“Why?” Logan let Hank go once he was sure the other wasn’t going to run.   
“Why? And I thought you were a genius. Because that’s how they get kids so they can beat them up.” The realization and fear hit Hank so hard that he froze. Logan waited for him to snap out of it.   
“So you just saved me?” The pair started walking again, Hank not knowing where to and the same for Logan though neither realized it.   
“You sound surprised.”   
“Well I am.”   
“Jesus McCoy, I’m not that much of an ass.”   
“I wasn’t suggesting that.” Logan just huffed. They got to the school gates and Logan pulled out a cigarette. Hank stood awkwardly near Logan as he lit it.   
“If you say that smoking is bad for my health,” Logan began with a puff of smoke as the cigarette stayed between his teeth. “I’ll shove this right up your ass.”   
“Dammit Logan, quit threatening people.” Hank turned round to see Armando-Darwin walking over to them. “And you know that smoking is against school rules.   
“I ain’t in school, wonder-boy. I just saved Hank, thanks for asking.”   
“He did?” Hank nodded at Darwin’s incredulous look. “Who from?”   
“Janos and Azazel,” answered Hank.   
“They’re doing their locker note trick again. Thank fuck Shaw isn’t a part of it.”   
“If Sebastian Shaw wanted to mess with someone, he’d do it to their face.” Logan had to agree with Darwin on that.   
“Except Alex, probably.”   
“Alex Summers?” Hank asked, his heart jumping a little.   
“Yeah, you know him?” Really, Hank wanted Logan to stop. But it wasn’t like his parents would care if he came home smelling of smoke.   
“We have english and maths together.”   
“Speaking of,” Darwin said, turned to look behind them. When Hank turned, he saw Alex Summers walking toward them. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that was too tight to be fair. Suddenly Hanks tongue felt heavy and his mind like mush.   
“I gotta go. Parents want me home.” Hank stammered to Darwin and Logan. “Thanks for saving me.” And just like that, Hank was off; walking faster than any of the others could. If he had walked a little slower or had shorter legs, he’d have heard Alex Summers ask his friends why they were with Hank or why he’d run off.   
“He saw you coming, I guess.” Logan answered, not really interested in what was between Hank and Alex Summers. Hank didn’t get to see the scowl on the blonde’s face as he stared at Hank’s back. But it wasn’t like Hank would have understood why he was scowling in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Hank are friends even if Hank doesn't realize it yet.   
> So I don't know what was with this chapter but there certainly will be more Hank/Alex in the next one. Don't you worry!!  
> Thanks so much for checking this out and I will get straight to the next chapter. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Raven and Angel go to Sean's gig. Hank has lunch with Logan. Hank has a new english partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prize if you guess correctly as to who Hank's english partner is.   
> And sorry for the late update but I just wasn't feeling it.   
> But I got there in the end and here are!   
> All of this is un-beta'd so mistakes are my own.   
> I don't own anyone.   
> And let's get on with it shall we? 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The week that passed was quiet. Hank managed to avoid Janos and Azazel and didn’t get any more notes thankfully. Angel spent two more lunches with Darwin before coming back to their little group.   
“Howlett was annoying and Alex wouldn’t stop fucking scowling.” She admitted on Friday.   
“He needs to chill,” Sean said with red rimmed eyes. “I’ll deal with it.” Hank, Raven and Angel watched as Sean stood up and meandered off. Whether he went to Alex Summers or not, they didn’t bother to find out.   
“Sean has a gig tomorrow night,” Raven announced when they others returned to their food. “He wants us to go along.”  
“Sounds like fun,” Angel said. “You’re coming too, right Hank?”   
“Sure.” He answered with a small nod. Hank noticed the proud grin of Raven’s face. She understood his trouble with understanding and defining relationships. Raven was good at making friends, but that was because she could always put on a welcoming and happy persona that people just gravitated towards. Only Hank and Charles knew how insecure Raven truly was.   
“Where’s is going to be at?” Angel asked.   
“At that bar that lets in people sixteen and up. It’ll be on at like eight.”   
“Yeah I’ll be able to go.”   
“And you Hank?” He nodded. “Awesome, I’ll get Charles to do the driving.”   
“Oh god,” Angel gasped.   
“What?”   
“What is Hank going to wear?” Both girls looked at him. Hank didn’t get it.   
“Well this, I guess.”   
“No.” The unity with which Angel and Raven answered him made Hank nervous.   
“Charles will have some clothes that you can borrow. But you might need to borrow our father’s jeans.”   
“Why?”   
“Because you look like a colossal nerd.” Angel deadpanned. “But a cute nerd.” She amended at Raven’s glare. “Nerds are cute.” Hank nodded, feeling a little awkward.   
When school ended that day, Hank was looking forward to his lie in on Saturday. He passed Darwin and Logan once outside the school gate with a meek hello. Logan nodded while Darwin’s reply was happy. Alex Summers was nowhere in sight, thankfully. Hank had enough to worry about without seeing the blonde boy who ‘haunted’ his dreams.   
Saturday came and the dread of Raven’s outfit choice along with it. He spent the first half of the morning drifting in and out of sleep till noon. He managed to get in an hour or two of homework done until the texts from Raven started coming. At first they were just friendly suggestions for going to her house soon. As time passed they changed into demands, then thinly veiled threats to them not having any veil at all. He decided to leave when Raven texted him- “Either you leave or I’ll ask Charles to get Erik over there to get you.” And Hank really didn’t want that.   
“I’m here,” Hank admitted glumly to Raven once she opened her front door. That smile of hers made the poor guy cringe.   
“Excellent. Right on time.” Raven didn’t see Hank’s eye roll since she was too busy dragging him inside. He was pulled into the ground floor bathroom and the door was promptly shut behind him. “Put on those clothes,” Raven ordered through the door.   
The clothes were a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt. There was also a blue jumper for him which he was grateful for. It was the first time Hank had ever had to jump to pull a pair of pants on which made him almost fall over. When Raven asked if he was ok, Hank let out a noise that he thought sounded like ‘fine’ but felt more like ‘no’.   
When he got out, Charles gave him an approving nod before ushering them to the car. He had more research to do and wanted to get home as soon as possible.   
Charles spent the majority of the car ride giving them both ‘tips’ on social interaction. Really it was just Charles’ way of flirting that Hank and Raven both ignored. When they got there, the place looked a little run down but Raven said that was all part of the aesthetic, the music was already too loud for Hank.   
“Are we late?” Hank asked, pulling on his blue jumper.   
“No,” answered Raven as she kissed Charles on the cheek goodbye before he drove off. “You’ll know when Sean is singing.” Raven lead him inside where Angel was sitting with Sean.   
“There you two are and looking good Hank!” She cheered, handing them both a drink each. A part of Hank panicked at the thought of it being alcohol. It was sprite.   
“Glad you guys could make it.” Sean said with his arm around Raven’s shoulders. “I was getting worried that you wouldn’t make it.”   
“We said we would,” Raven replied.   
“Wouldn’t miss it.” Added Hank and Sean smiled at that.   
“Gotta go, wish me luck.” The girls hugged Sean happily, and after them urging him on, Hank hugged Sean too. And then the red head was off towards the stage.   
“This is going to be awesome.” Angel said before taking a sip. Sean got up on stage a few moments later with a large goofy grin that reminded Hank of a cat he once saw lazing round in the sun.   
“Hey guys, I’m Sean.” He began. “But you know me as Banshee. And we are the Mutants!” Everyone cheered and Hank almost had a heart attack at the sudden noise. And then the boy to Sean’s left played a screeching chord while the drummer drum rolled. They stopped suddenly for a second before playing loudly and what Hank thought of as violently.   
Raven’s comment about knowing when Sean was singing made sense. It was screaming without it being painful or off. The bodies around Hank started cheering and jumping to the music. The lights pulsed and scanned the crowd. Everyone was having a good time, and for a while Hank managed to lose himself in the madness of it all. That point where everything is too much and nowhere near enough. But that was only a small window and after three songs, everything was too much for Hank.   
“I’m going outside,” he yelled to Raven who was still cheering and jumping. He didn’t check to see if she heard. Weaving himself through the throng of people was tricky even for someone as tall as him. But outside was nice and cool, the sweat on the back of Hank’s neck turning uncomfortably cold. It was quieter so that was an improvement. The car park was between the club and the road so the cars weren’t a nuisance. It smelled of oil, car exhaust and smoke.   
“Geez,” Hank sighed as he leaned against the cold brick wall with his face to the sky. Hank spent a quiet moment trying to lose himself again before he heard the person speak.   
“Well aren’t you pretty?” Hank opened his eyes and found a taller man than him, standing with a strange smile. He wasn’t too muscular but could certainly take down Hank and the added scent of alcohol didn’t help Hank’s unease.   
“E-excuse me?”   
“You alone?” The man asked. Hank could barely make out the guy’s face. He back off while the guy took a step closer.   
“Ah, my friends are inside. They’re probably wondering where I am. Excuse me.” Hank went to walk back inside but the man held his wrist in a vice like grip. “Hey. Let go!”   
“Come on, don’t play with Me.”   
“I said let-” The words Hank had planned on saying were thudded out of him when the guy shoved Hank back against the wall. Hank panicked. He started throwing measly punches at the man’s shoulders and chest. They didn’t seem to do anything and the other guy was getting uncomfortably close. The rancid scent of alcohol made Hank dizzy and he scrunched up his eyes before dropping down suddenly into a ball with his arms tightly around his legs. It was effective about bullies.   
“What the f-”  
“Oi!” Another, angrier, voice roared from close by. Hank curled up tighter at the sounds of punches and curses being thrown. None of the violence came anywhere near Hank but he was still frightened.   
“And don’t you ever fucking come back or I will maim you!” There was so much venom in that voice that it made Hank flinch. Then footsteps made their way to Hank’s curled up form before the newcomer spoke again. “Are you alright?” Hank unfurled himself and looked up to see Alex Summers staring down at him with his hand hovering close. “I’m not going to hurt you, bozo.” Hank didn’t know what kind of expression he was wearing for Alex Summers to say that. “Come on, stand up.”   
“Y-yeah.” Hank stuttered as he let Alex Summers pull him onto his feet. “Thanks.” The man was nowhere in sight.  
“Don’t mention it. I don’t feel like spending another weekend in prison overnight.”   
“Right.” Alex Summers looked at him, those beautiful blue eyes squinting like he was trying to figure Hank out.   
“They didn’t get you, did they?” Hank shook his head and his glasses slid down his nose a little. “Good.”   
“He just came out of nowhere. I didn’t see him or hear him. I couldn’t-”   
“Whoa, hey. Easy there.” Alex Summers said. His hands grabbed Hank’s shoulders. Hank didn’t even realize that he was shaking. “You’re safe, Hank. I’ve got you.”   
“Since when did you know my name?”   
“I’ve always know it, bozo.”   
“How was I supposed to know? You’ve never said my name before.” The small caring look that Hank saw in Alex’s eyes disappeared as something akin to sadness replaced it.   
“I have. You just forgot.” And then Alex Summers let go, gave Hank a once over and deemed him fine, the walked away. A part of Hank was screaming to go after him but his long legs weren’t working the way they should. He wasn’t sure why.   
Angel found him. Hank was still standing there, staring after Alex Summers who was long gone. He didn’t hear Angel call his name but he felt her hands on his shoulders. They were too small and thin. They were warm where Alex Summers’ were cold. Angel led him back inside to where Sean, Raven and Charles were waiting for them.   
“What’s wrong with him?” Raven asked, going straight over to hold Hank.   
“I dunno, he was like this when I found him.” Answered Angel.   
“Sean, what did you give him?”   
“I didn’t give him anything.  I offered but he refused.” The red head replied with an innocent shrug.   
“Hank are you ok?” Raven turned back to Hank who finally realized where he was.   
“Y-yeah I think I’m ok. Can we go home now?”   
“Sure. Charles?”   
“The car is ready and waiting. Let’s get you lot home.” The four of them followed Charles out with Hank and Raven trailing behind.   
“Are you going to tell me what happened?” She asked with her arm locked with his.   
“Tomorrow.” Replied Hank. Raven nodded and guided her friend to the car where the others were waiting. Hank fell asleep between Angel and Sean. The shock of the attack and of Alex Summers’ appearance took its toll on him. When he woke, and only deliriously, he was being carried by Erik up to his room with Raven leading the way. He didn’t bother asking about Erik’s presence or his carrying Hank. So he opted for falling back asleep and if he dreamed of blue eyes and a well-known scowl, well he didn’t tell that to Raven the following day. But he did tell her what happened. Any comment she had about Alex Summers, she kept to herself. It wouldn’t help Hank anyhow.   
On Monday, Hank had maths first but Alex Summers wasn’t in class. It was the first time he could relax while doing equations. Numbers were simple, always had been. Even the letters were simple. Just follow the pattern and find the rhythm. Hank did that for maths and for chemistry. His rhythm had soothed him so that Hank was relaxed; until lunch.   
Hank was the first at the table and didn’t eat anything until the others got there. His mother had taught him that when she was still happy to teach him things. How long ago was it when she stopped?   
What pushed Hank out of his relaxed state was Logan Howlett dropping his tray beside Hank’s own before taking the seat on Hank’s right.   
“Ah-” Hank started. “W-what are you doing?”   
“Sitting down.” Logan said like Hank was the idiot and the one doing something strange.   
“Here?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Why?” Logan turned to Hank with a slightly threatening look. To be fair, Logan usually looked threatening.   
“What, you don’t want me to?”   
“No! It’s not that.” Hank cried. He felt the need to get up and run but that wouldn’t have solved anything. “It’s just that you don’t sit here. Ever.”   
“It’s as weird for you as it is for me, bub.”   
“Bub?-”   
“Darwin wants to sit with Angel and she’s your friend and I’m Darwin’s so here I am. Not sure if Alex is coming or not.”   
“A-Alex Summers? Hank’s appetite suddenly vanished and the urge to run came back in full swing. Before Logan could reply, Sean sat down opposite him.   
“What’s up Wolverine?” Sean said to Logan. The latter looked questioningly at Hank.   
“Because of your last name. He thinks you’re some part wolf.”   
“Ahooo,” Sean howled. A few heads turned but not for long.   
“Right,” Logan drawled, digging into his food. Raven came over and sat next to Sean, opposite Hank.   
“Hey Logan,” she said happily and without question.   
“Blondie.” The easy comradery would have thrown Hank off if it were anyone else talking to Logan. But Raven was pretty much friendly with anyone she talked to. Except for Sebastian Shaw and his group. Emma didn’t talk enough for her to be able to talk to Raven so Hank really couldn’t discern their relationship possibilities.   
Hank’s thoughts on the definition of Emma and Raven’s friend-potential was interrupted with a tray slamming down as Alex Summers took the seat at Hank and Sean’s end of the table. That scowl of his remained in its place. Yet there was no threat in it.   
Alex Summers caught Hank’s eye and gave him a minute nod. Hank nodded back clumsily before turning all of his attention to his food.   
“Summers,” Sean drawled with a strange grin. Alex Summers just glared at him before turning to his own food with clenched fists. To ease the tension, Raven started talking to Logan and Sean. Darwin and Angel arrived soon after and added their input to the conversation.   
So there sat Hank, at his end of the table, next to the scowling guy he did not think to not think about. He’d tried to remember when Alex Summers had called him by his name but no memory came up.   
“Do we have English next?” Hank did his best not to jolt at the sound of Alex Summers talking quietly.   
“Ah, yeah. Yeah we do.” The blonde didn’t speak again; he just nodded. They didn’t speak after that. Even when Alex Summers finished his food and stalked off with Logan close behind him. Hank excused himself soon after and went to the library. Raven found him there and said that he was hiding. And really, Hank wasn’t. Hiding meant that you weren’t to be found yet there Raven was after finding him.   
“What was with you and Alex?” She asked, pulling the book from in front of Hank’s face.   
“Nothing.” Replied Hank resolutely. Raven didn’t inquire further; she learned not to.   
When it was time for English, Hank had never walked to class so slowly. It felt far too strange but what was even stranger was that Alex Summers wasn’t even in class yet. So Hank took his seat at the front and kept his head down. His shoulder still hurt from Saturday night but Hank didn’t think anyone would really care. Even his mother had told him just to get an aspirin.   
When class started, Hank was surprised to see Alex Summers walk in. Hank did his best not to dwell on the fact that the blonde had walked down the aisle right next to him rather than the one a few aisle over which was a direct route to Alex Summers’ desk at the back.   
When Ms Munroe started the class, she was happy and inviting as ever. Hank began to relax until she made her little announcement.   
“Now class, we’re starting our pair projects which will count to your final grade. I’ve selected the pairs so don’t even look at your friends right now.” There was a collective groan from the class. It didn’t deter the teacher as started going through the list of pairs. Hank froze at the sound of his own name. “Hank McCoy, you’re with Alex Summers.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you guess correctly?   
> A whole lot more Hank/Alex next chapter so yay for that :D   
> Thanks again! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has a study date ("Not really a date!"- Hank) with Alex Summers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?  
> So this chapter is finally up and I have no excuse for it being monumentally late.  
> But I will NOT leave this fic. I will finish it!  
> It's just a question of when...  
> But anyways, without further ado, here is the fourth chapter to this story. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"It is possible that I'm going to die tomorrow," Hank groaned with his face in his hands. Raven rolled her eyes, Charles patted Hank sympathetically on the shoulder and Moira took another sip of wine.   
The possible causes of death Hank anticipated were either: Hank would die from sheer nervousness and his heart would beat so radically to the point of stopping, he would say something stupid or embarrassing to Alex Summers and would then have to proceed in throwing himself out of the window, or he would upset Alex Summers so much that the blonde would stab him in the throat with his ballpoint pen. The latter seemed less likely but it was still a possibility.   
"You'll be fine," Raven sighed. "Alex wont kill you or anything. You just need to calm down."   
"That's easy for you to say."  
"Technically, Hank isn't wrong in that. There is always a possibility of him dying tomorrow. Even tonight in fact."  
"Charles," Moira said with an arched brow. "If you're cooking then it is definite that we all will die."   
"Excuse me!" Charles replied in mock hurt, his hand over his heart. Moira and Charles had gotten back from a lecture merely minutes ago and were still in their button downs and black pants. Raven, who wore a tight fitting, dark blue shirt and jeans, rolled her eyes at her brother. Hank had wondered, when he was a child, that if she kept rolling her eyes like that, one day they'd never stop. Now he knew that that was in fact impossible but the thought still amused him.   
"So what are you going to do?" Moira asked. She was really the only one who gave sound advice... while sober.   
"I'll have to still go. I-it wouldn't be fair."   
"Ever the selfless student," Charles replied with a friendly pat on the shoulder. All it did was shake Hank's already wracked nerves, but the sentiment was welcomed. "When I become a professor, I would be honored to have a student like you."   
"And you'll probably lose all of your hair." Charles dutifully ignored his sister's comment. Charles loved his hair, thought it was his defining feature. He took great care with it: never dyed or bleached it, when it was cut it was with great care and he never used products in it, only organic and natural stuff. But Hank knew that that was just Charles, putting his every ounce of care and dedication into something he cared about. It was all or nothing for Charles. Hank had come to the conclusion, by the time he was twelve strangely enough, that that part of Charles' character would be the thing to kill him. Frightening as it was, Hank found it beautifully poetic too.   
"Well Hank, I wish you the best of luck." Moira stated with an assured nod. "I'd best be off. Charles, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully I'll see you again, Hank. And Raven, order take out."   
"Yes ma'am." Raven's mock salute was answered with one from Moira. Charles' grumbling about his cooking was interrupted by Moira calling out from the front door.   
"Charles! Erik's here!" At that, Charles perked up and walked to the front door. Hank didn't need to note slight skip in his step to Raven; her eyes were already rolling. They heard Charles' cheerful greeting but not Erik's. Hank just assumed that the latter had returned the greeting quietly. Charles was chirping about how wonderful it was of Erik to stop by when they entered the kitchen. The way Charles moved about Erik, akin to orbiting or a happy puppy, was not lost on Hank.   
"Hey Erik," called Raven over the chatter of her brother. Erik's eyes slipped away from Charles after a second hesitation.   
"Raven." He nodded to her then to Hank. "Good to see you conscious."   
"Ah- yeah. You too." Hank mentally smacked himself. And if he had the gift of telepathy, he'd have felt Raven's mental slap as well.   
"Are you joining us for dinner?" She asked, saving Hank from embarrassment while she was at it.   
"Of course he will."   
"Did you tell him you were cooking?"   
"Actually," Erik intercepted. "Moira was the one who texted me." Charles' mumbled reply of 'of course she did' was interrupted by Raven's question.   
"What did she say?" Erik's face remained neutral as he answered.   
"She said to come over because Hank was likely due to die tomorrow and that Charles was cooking which would interfere with Hank's destiny."   
Hank blinked several times at Erik. "That's very dramatic." Erik just shrugged.   
"Damn it all we'll order pizza," Charles surrendered with a put on frown. But one tiny-almost-there grin from Erik turned it upside down. Whatever was between them had seeped into the other like two colours mixing together and diluting the other a little. Hank thought it over, while Raven and Charles argued over the order and Erik stared on, what colours they'd be. Raven would be a dark blue like the tank top she wore; It suited her. Erik would be silver; obviously. Hank chose a light blue for Charles; calming and striking at the same time. Hank thought himself as brown; simple and unassuming. Alex Summers would be... Why was he thinking about Alex Summers? But lost in his own thoughts, Hank was free to think. Red. Alex Summers was a bright, almost blinding red. Full of force and energy and Hank had never loved and feared a colour more.

   
The library was quiet and full of other students, even during final period, which lessened Hank's unease. But only a little. Taking into account hostility towards everyone else, he chose a table at the back. Hank waved down the blonde when he finally rounded the corner with a scowl on his face. Hank kept eye contact long enough to see it soften.   
Emma had called Hank the night before, unsurprisingly knowing that Hank was English partners with Alex Summers partners, and gave him tips on how to deal with the school's resident lose cannon. The first tip was to keep eye contact long enough to be friendly. _Check_. The next was to greet curtly and not be afraid. Appear in control of the situation. _Work in progress_.   
"Hi," Alex Summers greeted mulishly as he slid into the chair opposite Hank. The blonde wore a tight fitting navy blue shirt with short sleeves and Hank momentarily forgot what breathing was. When he did, he managed his words with a smile.   
"Glad you made it," was Hank's reply. Before any emotion could cross Alex Summers' face, Hank continued talking. "I tool the liberty of making these. Ideas and bullet points of possible angles for our project. Different parts of history around the world and such." Hank slid the stack of papers from his right to the space in between them. "They're unfamiliar enough that others won't probably chose them or get bored of hearing about them. But not enough so for them to be completely lost."   
Hank looked up to see Alex Summers glaring at the pile of paper. His mouth was a straight line.   
"Is something wrong?"   
"You did all of this by yourself?" Alex Summer's voice was small and made Hank a little nervous. He nodded. "We're supposed to be a team in this."  
"Ah- yeah. I mean we are. A team. It's just that I thought it would be easier if I-"  
"Because I'm not smart enough to?"  
"No!" Hank quickly shrank back at the volume of his own voice.  "It's just that I like organizing things. And I couldn't sleep last night so I did all of this. And I didn't want us sitting here wasting time trying to think of something to do so I-" Hank was cut of by the blonde's sigh.   
"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be a dead weight."   
"You're not, I promise."   
"And if I am will you kick my ass into gear?" Hank hesitated before nodding.   
"But I don't think I could kick anyone's ass, really, let alone yours."   
"True." There was an easiness to Alex Summers that wasn't there before. Something that felt stronger than the fragile thing between them that Hank couldn't get his head around. He watched a moment as Alex Summers took the top sheet of paper and started reading over it. "So we just read through these and figure out which one we like best and which angle seems to work?"   
"Yeah, pretty much."   
"Sweet." The blonde put down the first sheet of paper and then picked up the second on the pile. Hank followed suit and soon enough, they were tossing back comments about each option Hank had written. Any unease that festered prior had vanished and for a moment Hank was calm. But years ago, Hank learned the phrase 'the calm before the storm' and wasn't fooled by the ease that settled between them. The storm came in the form of Sebastian Shaw and his two friends Janos and Azazael.   
"Well isn't this cute," Sebastian said with a twisted grin. As always he wore a long sleeved button down and suit pants. His light brown hair looked windswept as always and his teeth pearly. Hank would want to punch that foul grin if he condoned violence. "Is this a little date?"   
"Ah," Hank began but he was already going into his default bully mode. Make yourself as small as possible and don't make eye contact. But then again, Hank normally didn't have Alex Summers sitting across from him with clenched fists turning white.   
"What do you want, Shaw?" Wrong, Hank was. It wasn't Sebastian that was the storm; it was brewing inside Alex Summers' throat and crackling through his veins.   
"Just came to say hello. I heard you were back and I wanted to see for myself." Sebastian carried on as if they were old friends. His grin didn't falter, even when Alex Summers stood up to stand face to face.   
"Well I am. Satisfied?"   
"Nope. Ah Hank, it's no surprise to find you here. But it's strange not to see you trailing after that blonde. What was her name? Crow? Rooster..."   
"Raven." Hank muttered with his eyes still downcast.   
"Right, Raven, that was it. And now you're here with Alex." Hank looked up in time to see Sebastian turn to the blonde with a sly look. "Didn't know you had a thing for blondes. But never in a million years would I of guessed that you'd go for a hostile guys with anger issues and a strong predilection for violence."   
"Shut your fucking mouth before I rip it off your face." Alex Summer's  _snarled_.   
"Go head, lay a hand on me. That's one way of getting you out of my school."   
"You fucking-"   
"Alex!" Hank was on his feet and round the table as soon as he saw Alex Summer's hand draw back. He put himself between the blonde and Sebastian; his hands gripping the former's shoulders. "Alex. Don't."   
"Aww," Janos cooed from behind. "That's a wee bit cute." Hank turned his head sharply to glare at the other three.   
"What's not cute is getting detention and one yelp from me and the librarian will come running and she  _hates_ you guys enough already so she'll certainly see to you lot getting detention." The smirk on Shaw's face faltered slightly.   
"Is that a threat McCoy?" Hank kept Shaw's gaze despite the intense urge to turn and run. But the feeling of Alex Summer's tense shoulders in his hands, all of that rage, kept him in place. Sebastian stared for a moment longer before turning. "Let's go boys, they're not worth the trouble." The other two grumbled dishearteningly at that but followed Shaw anyway.   
Once they were out of sight, all Hank wanted to do was sigh and curl up into a ball. But then the shaking in his arms drew him away from that because he wasn't the one shaking. It was Alex.   
"Alex?" Hank turned to see the boy staring fiercely at Hank's neck. Well not at, but the blonde was too angry to look at Hank. "Alex." Hank demanded, shaking the other a little. Suddenly those blue eyes snapped up to Hank's own. A moment of rage was then replaced by confusion and fear.   
"Hank?" Alex Summers said his name shakily, not yet back.   
"It's ok," Hank reassured with his large hands cupping Alex's face. "You're alright. Just breathe." Hank made a show of himself breathing steadily until Summers followed suit. It took several quiet moments but soon Alex Summers relaxed and uncurled his fists.   
"Thanks," he muttered when Hank pulled away. "I'm sorry that... that happened."   
"It's fine. It was Shaw so..."   
"Fucking Shaw." Hank wanted to say the same but he didn't feel comfortable with swearing. He was interrupted with a buzz from his khakis pocket anyway. He pulled out his phone and found a text from Raven waiting for him.   
"What is it?" Alex Summers asked at Hank's worried expression.   
"It's Raven. She says there's something wrong with Charles. She had to leave school early to go check on him."   
"Want me to drive you?" Alex's offer came quickly and Hank ignored the part of him reminding himself that ditching school early was bad. It was Raven and Charles and they were far more important that school rules.   
"Please. Just let me get the papers." 

The car ride was extremely quiet. Raven didn't text Hank back even after he sent eight messages. He managed to give steady instructions despite his growing panic. It seemed that the roles had swapped. Alex Summers was the steady one while Hank became the one to slowly start losing it.   
When Alex Summers pulled up in front of the Xavier's home, Hank darted out of the car and ran to the front door. Alex Summers got there just as Raven had opened the door.   
"Hank!" She cried, grabbing his arm and hauling him in without glancing at the second guy.   
"Raven, where's Charles? What's wrong?" She lead the pair into the living area where Charles was nursing a bottle of wine at the kitchen counter. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks stained red with tears.   
"I'm not entirely sure but I got a text from Moira to get home quickly and I found him like this. I think it has something to do with Erik-"   
"Shut up!" Charles yelled, throwing the bottle but it landed several feet away from them, smashing against one of the cupboards. "Don't say that bastards stupid name! That fucking arse! He-" Hank couldn't make out the rest because Charles had already mumbled off with his head in his arms.   
"Jesus," Alex Summers muttered. Raven was too upset to glare at the other blonde.   
"So what do we do?" Hank asked. "Should we call Moira?"   
Raven shrugged her shoulders with a scared looked. "I don't know. I-"   
"Raven, show me where this guy's room is and I'll carry him up." Alex Summers said, stepping in front of the pair with a determined look. "Then you get him some water and painkillers. A bowl will help. Hank, get those other bottles of wine and any other alcohol and put it somewhere up high were he can't reach." For a second no one made a sound except for Charles who whimpered a little. "Come on." At that, they jumped into action. Hank grabbed the three empty wine bottles and put them in the sink before moving the two full ones and the bottles of whiskey, brandy and gin, all up on top of the pantry. He was mindful of the glass and wine of the floor as he did so while the other two dragged Charles up the stairs.   
It took Hank a few minutes to clean up the mess and Alex had returned downstairs by the time he had finished.   
"How is he?" Hank asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.   
"Fine, I guess. He keeps mumbling about this Erik guy and crying. Raven got him towels and stuff too. She's up there with him and told me to tell you that she'll call you later."   
"Oh thank goodness. I'm sure Moira will be around soon so we can probably leave." The two headed for the door.   
"Moira? Erik?" Alex asked as he pulled open the front door. Hank answered once it closed behind them.   
"Moira is Charles' best friend and kind of like a strange aunt to Raven and I. Erik is... well I'm not really sure but something was between him and Charles. Or Charles liked him. Or... I don't really know. I think Erik is emotionally stunted and a little insane like killer calm. Very hostile."   
"Damn," huffed Alex as they loitered by the front door. "You certainly keep interesting company."   
"I'm never bored," Hank replied weakly.   
"Do you need me to drop you off home?"   
"Ah, no. I live just over there."   
"Oh." For a moment Alex stood there, looking back at Hank's house. When he turned back, he looked a little reluctant. "I probably won't be at school for the rest of the week," he admitted with his hands in his pockets.   
"Oh," Hank replied, a little sad.   
"Don't look so down about it, bozo." Alex knocked Hank's shoulder with a tiny grin. "It's best I avoid Shaw in case I smack him over."   
"Good idea. I don't condone violence, being a victim of bullying and all. But I don't think I'd lose any sleep of Sebastian getting hit." Alex stared at Hank for a moment, weighing something in his head.   
"What about if I got expelled? Would you lose any sleep over that?" At first Hank thought it was just a jest and was about to answer with 'no'. But Alex's tone held no joking lilt so Hank didn't joke either.   
"I would."   
Hank didn't get to see Alex's reaction; but he did feel it. The blonde stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the back of Hank's neck before pulling the brunette forward. His lips were slightly chapped and he pressed a bit too hard but really those were insignificant details. Alex kissed Hank like how he acted; blunt, slightly forced and a front for so many other hidden emotions. Hank closed his eyes and parted his lips when Alex did. He shivered at Alex's breath on his lips. The second kiss was softer but not by much.   
It ended quickly and Hank took a dazed second to open his eyes. What emotion he saw in Alex's eyes twisted his heart. Panic.   
"I'm sorry," Alex said so quickly that Hank almost second guessed them. But the blonde had already turned away as he stormed down the path to his car. A moment after Alex Summer's car had driven away, Hank finally let his knees give out as he sat down on the concrete and wrapped his arms around his knees. He finally got to curl into a ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened :D  
> These chapters are kind of long because I wanted to structure it so there were few chapters but a lot happens in them. It's just easier and I like the flow of it for this story.  
> So what do you guys think?  
> Also thank you for checking this out. I know this pair isn't that popular anymore but I still really love it and I wish there was more. So that's why I'm doing this and I appreciate you guys checking this out!!  
> I have a heap planned for the next chapter and things heat up in it if all goes to plan.  
> So until then. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Summers doesn't turn up to school the following week, leaving Hank a little down. A party happens on the weekend and it proves to be a very long night for Hank McCoy and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Hank/Alex fics again and I just got so pumped for this.  
> Eight days, guys. EIGHT DAYS!  
> And I also wrote it in one night so can I get a hell yeah?  
> No? Alright then :/  
> Anyways, go ahead and read this, it's long for two reasons.  
> 1: because it is.  
> 2: there's a lot of talking in it  
> Pretty simple yeah?  
> Oh and there's smut in this so be warned. Nothing explicit. Yet ;) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

True to his word, Alex Summers didn't show up at school for the following rest of the week. Hank assured Ms Monroe that they were working well for their English assignment because they were... when they were working on it a few days ago. Sebastian Shaw walked around school with his usual smirk with Emma walking beside him nowadays. She noticed Hank's heated glare and got him to spill all about it, with less than five words, when they hung out after school on Wednesday. She looked a little bit sorry, but then they went back to watching _Project Runway_ ; a guilty pleasure of Hank's.   
He didn't speak about the kiss. But he did tell Raven the evening after it happened; once Moira turned up to look after Charles. Raven had rushed over after about minute of silence as she tried to process the information. She was more vocal in her retrieval of information than Emma. But then again, everyone was. Every detail was what Raven demanded and what Hank reluctantly confessed. Raven was just as confused as her best friend and they sat together for a long while trying to figure it out. But to no avail. So the enigma of Alex Summers' kiss was just as unclear as the guy himself.   
But the school week did pass. Darwin and Logan sat with Hank's group of friends (because they were no matter how many times Hank had to reassure himself) three times. The fourth, Angel sat with them since Hank and Sean had to finish an experiment in class and Raven came to watch. There was a buzz in their year group because of a party that was happening that weekend. It was at Kurt Wagner's house and everyone from their year was invited. His parents were away and they had a huge yard. Perfect party equation.   
"That is adorable." Angel said when she arrived at Hank's house. The comment was pointed at Hank's jeans, blazer, cardigan, button down and tie combination. Hank blushed a little at the attention.   
"Th-thanks." Angel dropped him a sparkly wink as she came over to give him a hug in hello. She wore a tight fitted black dress that just reached her thighs. The lacing on the back was pretty but he couldn't make out the pattern. The heels... well Hank felt the pain for her at the sight of them.   
"Hey!" She said to Raven, wearing an equally tight blue dress but which was longer. And the blond also had a black blazer of her own. "Where's Sean?"   
"He's already there," replied Raven as she put on her black heels. "He wanted to help set up."   
"Alright, so how are we getting there? I know your brother doesn't want you drinking." Hank could understand. After what happened the other day... But Raven, Sean and Angel had begged Hank to come. Even Darwin and Logan agreed. So Hank acquiesced.   
"I've got us a ride." And, as if by magic or divine intervention, the doorbell rang. Hank went to open it, expecting it to be someone from school. But there, standing on Hank's doorstep was-   
"Erik!" Raven called, making her way over with a cheerful smile. "Glad you could make it."   
"I wouldn't be much of a sober driver if I didn't turn up." He said matter of factly. Hank looked back at Angel who just shrugged.   
"Alright, let's go!" Both girls cheered as they clambered over to the car. Hank locked the door and found Erik waiting for him. He muttered a thanks to which Erik replied with a nod. Over by the car, Raven called shotgun and chooser of the music. Erik was pleasant during the car ride seeing as though he barely got a word in over the music and the girls singing along. Angel managed to get a couple of selfies with Hank in the backseat.  

When they got there, heaps of people were already inside and the music was already pulsing along with the lights from behind the blinds. The Wagner's neighbors were several meters away. Enough not to be too bothered by the crowd and noise.   
Erik came in with them but disappeared after making them promise to meet up outside at 3 a.m. Inside was loud and crowded to the point where Hank couldn't make out the colour of the walls. He shuffled with the girls into the living area where people were dancing, drinking and yelling to each other.  
"Ayyo!" Sean cheered with his arms in the air as he barreled through the crowd towards them. He was wearing jeans and a _Pink Floyd_ shirt. The red head wrapped Raven up in a bear hug first, then Angel and finished off with Hank. "Looking sharp, McCoy!"  
"Thanks." Hank yelled back with a grin.  
"There you are," called Darwin with a pleased smile. He had his arm around Angel's waist in no time with a drink for her. Logan followed and offered Raven a beer. When she refused (more of a vodka girl), he handed it to Hank. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."  
"What? Do you think this just happens in a matter of minutes?" Angel gestured to all of herself with a mock-offended look. Armando chuckled and kissed her cheek.   
"I wanna go dance!" Announced Raven. Sean grinned and did a weird bow before offering her his arm. With a bright laugh, she took his arm and followed him to the unofficial dance area. When the other three made to follow, Hank went in the other direction. He knew the girls, and Sean, would try to get him to dance. Dancing wasn't something Hank excelled at; being tall, gangly and slightly awkward did not make for good dancing. In the end he found Kitty standing with her friend Bobby in the kitchen. From there he could keep an eye on Raven while he talked to Kitty and Bobby about movies and books and such.   
All throughout the night, Hank had a beer in his hand. Not the same one. After about two hours and a strange game of twister, Hank had eight beers in his system. Being a lightweight didn't help and he was pretty sure the last one was spike with... some other alcohol. This meant that getting him to dance was a lot easier. He had Sean on one side of him and Raven on the other. It felt good. This was what teenagers did. It was fun. Until he looked at the wall to his right.   
At first he didn't pay it much mind. There was Pietro Maximoff, silver haired and wearing his weird goggles, who had his back to Hank. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out that the other guy was making out with someone. But what dropped Hank's stomach was who. Pietro tilted his head to the side so he could kiss Alex Summers better. Hank didn't even notice that he'd stopped dancing, suddenly standing out like a sore thumb among the crowd of moving bodies. Only when Sean bumped into him did he notice.   
"Imma go," Hank muttered and didn't even care that no one noticed. He pushed his way out of the crowd and somehow made his way outside. It was cool weather and people were doing pretty much the same as the others inside. Hank went to the back of the yard towards the gazebo that the Wagner's just happened to have. The bench was cold to sit on but Hank's heavy head and twisted gut grabbed more of his attention. Hank's head was going a million miles an hour with the site of Pietro kissing Alex Summers flashing mockingly behind his eyelids. He wanted to cry, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to  _scream._ Everything was too confusing and too much and everything sucked because he could still hear everyone else having a really good time.   
Time passed without Hank noticing. It had been an hour since he ran outside but his mood hadn't changed. It wasn't until he heard Angel yelling, no screaming, his name that he finally pulled himself back to reality.   
"HANK? HANK?!"   
"GAZEBO!" He yelled back, seeing her standing at the back door. And then the girl was running, barefoot, across the grass to him. He grabbed her shoulders when she almost tripped over her own feet. "Angel? What's going on?" Only up close did she see that her cheeks were stained with tears.   
"It's... it's Raven." She gasped and everything in Hank's brain froze in fear. "She's not waking up."   
"Where is she?" Hank asked, suddenly calm and steady. "Where, Angel?"   
"Inside, in the study by the front door." Hank nodded and rubbed the tears and mascara from her cheeks.   
"I need you to call Erik and get him to get his car. Can you?"   
"Y-yeah. Ok."   
"Good, and then you head there yourself. I'll get Raven." Without another word, Hank strode off towards the house. People moved out of his way at the sight of the over-six-foot guy walking towards them as if on a mission. As Angel said, Raven was in the study, placed on the couch with Darwin crouched beside her.   
"Hank, there you are."   
"Angel told me."   
"She's comered." Logan stated, standing on the other side of the room with his arms folded.   
"Angel is getting Erik. I'll get him to take us in his car." Hank scooped Raven up in his arms, feeling sick at how limp she was.   
"I'll bring Angel." Hank nodded to Darwin before carrying Raven out to where Erik was already pulling up to the curb. Angel held the door open for him and Hank slide Raven into the back.   
"Angel, go with Darwin. We'll meet you there."   
"Okay," she nodded, stepping away from the car just as Erik pulled away. He drove quickly, not once asking what happened. For that, Hank was grateful. He had Raven's head on his lap with his cardigan being used as a pillow. He pulled his phone out and sent Charles a text. He didn't want to deal with Charles lecturing him over the phone.   
"You're going to be just fine," Hank whispered as he patted Raven's hair. Whether it was meant to settle her or himself, Hank couldn't tell. 

The hallway was eerily empty and the lights made Hank feel sick. He sat on the row of chairs closest to Raven's room with Erik sitting opposite. The doctors had taken her and told them to sit down and wait. So they did.   
"There you are," Angel said as she rounded the corner. Hank stood up and let her wrap her small arms around his waist. He hugged back, needing the comfort as much she did. He noticed that she still had only her little black dress on.   
"You must be freezing," Hank muttered as he pulled his blazer off and draped it over her shoulders. She thanked him with a small smile and sat down. Darwin and Logan were there too.   
"She going to be ok?" The latter asked, his arms still crossed. Hank shrugged. A sigh escaped Darwin before he sat down next to Angel.   
"The doctors are with her now," Erik informed, his elbows resting on his knees. Logan accepted the answer with a nod.   
"Where's Sean?" Hank asked.   
"Right here," the red head announced as he came around the corner. "Springtime brought me here." Hank didn't get who he meant at first until the familiar blond hair and blue eyed combo came into view. Every cell in Hank's body was both frozen and screaming at him to run at the same time at the sight of Alex Summers. He would have if it weren't for someone calling his name.   
"Hank?"   
"Charles?" He called back, instantly recognizing the accent and voice. Charles' footsteps fastened and he was around the corner in a matter of heartbeats.   
"Where is she?" He panted, ignoring everyone else as he stormed over to Hank.   
"I-in there. The doctors are with her."   
"What the hell happened?"   
"We were at a party."   
"What party?"   
"Kurt's. She didn't want to tell you." Charles hissed something under his breath. "She drank too much and apparently wouldn't wake up."   
"Apparently? What do you mean? Weren't you with her, Hank?" Hank bit his lip and shook his head. "You were supposed to look after her, Hank! That's what you do for your friends. You always look out for them. And why the hell were you two even there? I said to you both that I didn't want either of you drinking. And so you lied to me and now my sister is-"   
"Charles." Erik snapped, standing up. By the startled look on Charles' face, he hadn't noticed Erik. "Leave him alone, it was an accident. Be grateful that Hank was there in time to help."   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hank had never heard Charles so angry.   
"I drove them here... and to the party."   
"You took them?" He hissed. Hank would have been impressed by Erik's steeled expression if it weren't for his sudden fear of Charles. "You took my baby sister to a party?"   
"She's hardly a baby."   
"No. No, she's a young girl who can hardly hold her liquor who is now in a goddamn hospital!"   
"You are not one to talk about alcohol here-"   
"Enough!" Hank snapped, feeling frustrated from the other two's argument. "You're right Charles. Raven can't hold her drink, Erik shouldn't have taken us and I should have been looking out for her." Hank's words tumbled out of his mouth as tears stung at his eyes. "I was looking out for her, as I have always done. But then something happened and I got upset and ran. But I should have stayed with her, I _know_ that. And I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Charles. I didn't mean to- I didn't think..." He couldn't take it and slapped a hand over his mouth. It wasn't clear whether he was going to puke or cry.  
"Oh, Hank." Charles sighed and pulled the taller brunette into a hug. In the background, Logan suggested that they leave. Darwin guided Angel away with Logan and Sean following behind. Neither Erik nor Alex Summers moved. "  
The sound of the door opening caused Hank and Charles to pull away from each other. The doctor stepped out, wearing blue scrubs and with a clipboard in hand.   
"Are you the family of Raven Darkholme?" It was weird for Hank to hear Raven's legal birth name but he nodded along with Charles. "She's going to be fine. We pumped her stomach and now she's asleep. But fine." Relief made Hank's knees weak and he stumbled back on a seat. Erik moved quickly at the sight of Charles swaying; one hand on the short man's hip and the other on his arm. Charles made no sign of moving away. "I have a few things I need to discuss though."   
"Of course." Charles said before looking at Hank. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning. I promise."   
"I'll take him," Alex Summers said, speaking for the first time. Charles nodded and followed the doctor into the room. Erik was a step behind but stopped to speak to Hank.   
"I'll take care of Charles. It will be fine in the morning." 

Hank had been too tired, too drunk and too emotional to argue or think for himself. Raven was fine. She was fine, he was drunk and Alex Summers was driving him home. Neither of them spoke for a long while. The only sound was the heater and the other few cars they passed. Hank flinched when Alex Summers spoke.   
"What made you upset?"   
"What?" Alex Summers' eyes remained on the road as he answered.   
"When Raven's brother, Charles, asked you why you weren't with Raven, you said that you got upset and ran. What made you upset?" For a moment, Hank thought over his answer. The blunt truth was embarrassing but honestly, he couldn't think of anything else to say.   
"You."   
"Me?"   
"I saw you kissing Pietro Maximoff." For a moment, Alex didn't answer. Hank chanced a glance at him and found that the blond's knuckles had gone white as he gripped the steering wheel.   
"Maximoff kissed me." The answer startled Hank; not because of the meaning but because of how carefully controlled they were.   
"I don't understand."   
"Maximoff kissed me when he saw me standing against the wall. I was fine with what I was doing but he thought I wasn't having fun. So the fucker kissed me and I punched him." It was then that they pulled up outside Hank's house.   
"What were you doing?" Hank had no intention of leaving until he got his answers. It almost looked like he wasn't going to when Alex hesitated for a long moment.   
"I was watching you dance." There was another long pause. "I saw you having fun and didn't want you to stop. Then Maximoff happened. When I looked back, you weren't there. I looked for you for like an hour until Angel came up to me and begged me to drive Sean to the hospital for her."   
"I was in the gazebo."   
"The fucking gazebo..." Alex's words trailed off as he glared at the wheel. Again, neither moved. But that was because Hank had one more burning question.   
"Come inside?" When Alex looked at him with genuine shock, Hank almost took it back. "Please. I can't handle being on my own." The blonde nodded and followed Hank inside.   
The house was empty, as usual, which only served to make Hank feel small and helpless. But then he saw Alex standing in his front hallway and the place didn't feel as daunting.   
"D'you wanna get some food or-" Alex's sentence was cut off by Hank pressing his mouth against the blond's; mimicking their first kiss. Not caring or thinking, Hank kissed Alex as best he could while his fingers combed through the blond hair he had so desperately wanted to touch.   
"Mmh-" Alex huffed. "Hank." The brunette felt a pair of hands on his shoulders as Alex pushed him back. "You're drunk."   
"I'm in love with you." The words came out breathier than he had meant, even though he hadn't meant to say them. The longer Alex stood there staring at him, stunned, the more Hank wanted to run, hide and curl himself into a ball. Alex shook his head.   
"You don't mean that. You're drunk. You'll think differently in the morning"   
"I am. But I know that I'm in love with you." It wasn't courage that urged Hank on. It was sheer idiocy. "The only thing that will change come morning, is that I will be too scared to say it. I love you, Alex Summers, you confusing, hostile, infuriating, fucking gorgeous bastard. You drove me crazy when you kissed me and apologized." By then, Hank had closed his eyes and was clutching the front of Alex's shirt in his fists. "Why did you apologize? I  _wanted_ you to kiss me. I didn't want you to stop." Alex's hands remained on Hank's shoulders but his words were quieter this time.   
"I didn't want to force this on you. I didn't want to fuck this up."   
"How?"   
"I dunno, but I always manage to fuck things up somehow. After what happened the first time we ever talked, how I wasn't allowed near you, I didn't want to be dragged away from you again. I was so scared that someone was going to take me away from you again before I even got to have you." At those words, Hank looked up and found sadness in Alex's eyes. "I've been in love with you since I first saw you."   
Hank made a noise between a whine and a sob before he pulled Alex in for another bruising kiss. But this time Alex kissed back with unmatched fervor. He clutched at the sides of Alex's neck as he felt his mouth being pried open by Alex's tongue. The blond's hands were on Hank's back, in his hair, along his side, grabbing his waist. Alex couldn't keep still and Hank let him touch. Wanted him to touch.   
"Ten years old," Hank breathed once Alex finally pulled his tongue back into his own mouth. But then his mouth found Hank's neck and Hank might have moaned.   
"Yeah," Alex grunted and Hank could feel it down his neck. "Ten fucking years old and in love with another boy. How unfair is that?"   
"And you think it was easy for me?" For a moment, Alex pulled back to read the expression on Hank's face.   
"Really?" Hank nodded. "Jesus. We're so damn sad aren't we?"   
"I'm not sad. Not now." Alex just shook his head with a grin twitching at his lips. Hank was torn between kissing it or letting it grow. The blond made the choice for him and kissed him; pressing Hank up against the wall.   
"I'm not having sex with you McCoy." The statement threw Hank off for a minute because he had been calculating the previous and current events and had come to the conclusion that where they were headed was sex. Alex shook his head again with a small smile. "I mean not right now. I totally plan to get into your pants... or you in mine. I don't care. But we're both a little drunk and I don't fuck while drunk."   
"Wait. You drove Sean... you drove me home!" And then Alex was laughing boisterously, his smile was all teeth and creased eyes. And really, Hank couldn't find it within himself to care that he had been driven home by an inebriated driver. "Crazy bastard." 

Once Alex composed himself and apologized for driving drunk, Hank lead him up to his bedroom; giddy and laughing at nothing at all. Within moments of the door being closed, Alex was all over him. It took no time to get to the bed . Alex was aligned atop Hank; the former's hips rested between the latter's thighs. Somehow, they had managed to rid each other of their shirts. Hank was shamelessly staring at Alex's bare torso. All muscle and smooth skin. A smattering of hair that Raven had informed him was known as a snail trail. Alex was equally enamored by Hank's sinewy form, writhing beneath him as he ground his hips against Hank's.   
"Dammit bozo, don't you know how sinful you look right now?" Alex had taken the liberty of removing Hank's glasses before they broke. Now he was all blue eyes, red cheeks and pink lips.   
"Not- not a saint. Can't... oh. Can't sin. Oh god!" The blond chuckled and proceeded to kiss the guy he loved silly. The tempo of their grinding fastened as did their gasps and moans. Alex had buried his face in the juncture of Hank's shoulder and neck. It was all he could do to clutch desperately at the blond's shoulders.   
When they came, Hank managed something between a whine and a moan while Alex said a mixture of four letter words. Most of it was Hank's name and the brunette had never heard it said so beautifully. He didn't hear Alex say that he loved him, again. After that night and all that happened, the emotional strain, among other things, took its toll of Hank. He was asleep in seconds; but not before he felt Alex press a kiss to his temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that all happened.  
> I felt like we just went on the bloody Odyssey.  
> So much but I hope you liked it!  
> Oh btw, this is un-beta'd so mistakes are mine and the characters are not. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see the strangeness?  
> So this isn't going to be the happiest but it won't be dark. It's just Hank dealing with his friends and others around him. Like Alex Summers.  
> Thank you for checking this out! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
